


【盾冬】白鸟

by Lookattheharlequins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Intersex Bucky, M/M, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Rogers twins - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, submissive James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookattheharlequins/pseuds/Lookattheharlequins
Summary: 又名昭和往事（不发生在美占领军进驻日本时期的小故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	【盾冬】白鸟

**Author's Note:**

> pwp
> 
> 蛇盾出没，没有3p

1.

“我们要献给将军一只白鸟。”

史蒂夫正垂首凝视自己手边的一只玉质的酒杯，澄净的白璧包裹着温热绵软的酒液，日本酒不浓烈，尝起来像甜美的鲜奶油，又像美人的唇舌。墙壁上的金箔墙纸和真丝挂壁在灯下折射出莹润而脆弱的闪光，散落着点缀在他的发间和睫毛上，像残碎的星尘。

这里是一家在京都久负盛名的游廊，仍保留着江户时代极尽矫饰且奢靡的气质。战争时曾晦暗垂死，青楼变成修道院般灰败寂静的地方，花魁和倾城神女们缄默地、修女般地暗自生活在被黑暗包裹的奢华里，苦守一座罪女之宫，直到如今占领军进驻，那些雪藏已久的华服和金玉再次覆盖上女人们柔软美好的骨肉，红唇乌发，投入那些意气风发美国大兵的怀抱。

金发的年轻将军看着宴席里醉倒在那些白瓷般精致的游女臂膀里的他的士官们，那些刚刚褪下战壕里的血污和泥泞的小子们哪里承受得住鲜艳的女儿色，那些染成鲜红色的指尖夹着烟袋锅镶银的长柄，她们樱花瓣似的嘴唇里吐出带着薄荷和薰陆气味的烟雾，士兵和妓女们乱作一团。史蒂夫看见某个中尉把手伸进他怀中女子的衣襟，揉捏着，捧出她洁白丰腴、兔儿般的弹滑双乳，换来那女子娇滴滴的甜笑。此刻的放肆可以被允许，毕竟他们刚刚经历过至暗时刻的地狱，这个夜晚属于胜利。史蒂夫移开视线，满室淋漓春光、鸟语花香。

席间坐了不少身着和服的日本男人，他们是代表战败国的外交家，奉命来陪伴这些美国人寻欢作乐。史蒂夫婉拒了那些娇颜的女孩，百无聊赖地一杯杯为自己斟酒，昏黄的光线照亮了孤身一人坐在上首的将军的侧脸，将那希腊式英挺而浓郁美貌衬得更加不似凡间之景，只是也更显出一种暗调的孤寂——战胜了赫克托尔的阿喀琉斯。正是这时史蒂夫听见座席间一个日本人浸满酒气和笑意的声音。

“我们要献给将军一只白鸟。”

A white bird，那正仰到在女人怀中的日本男人说出这个词时眼神朦胧而暧昧，男人被勾起腹中淫欲时总会露出这样的神情，如同被拖拽进一个玫瑰色的梦，“一只优昙花般稀见的小鸟，我的将军。”

史蒂夫从来喝不醉——来自上天的恩赐也是惩罚，但此时他感觉酒精在血液里氤氲，给一切蒙上了一层凄软的纱与雾。

他抬头看着那醉软成一滩桃红色肉泥的男人，看着他散开的白绫襟口露出的肥胖的胸膛、和那双细长的、精明的眼睛，年轻的将军感到内心翻涌起一种难以名状的厌恶——他能从那日本男人痴缠的语气里听出那些靡靡的暗示，那只白色的小鸟儿恐怕只某个臻选出送给他的漂亮美人，纤弱柔媚的女人——或者说他们已经看破了那年轻的将军隐藏在冷漠和羞涩之下对于若众道的崇拜，给他准备了一个男孩吗？

史蒂夫失笑不语，任凭心中勾勒出一只小小的、关在金笼中可爱又可怜的禾雀鸟，雪白、柔软而圆滚。他总是很难走上那色恋的道路，性爱和色情总是让他想起自己的凡人之躯总会凋零衰老，对于他这样天生的战士而言，他恐惧那一日的到来。

他起身，军服得益于挺拔而完美的坐姿依旧笔挺无褶，甚至懒得再虚与委蛇，他用手拍拍身侧副官的肩膀，离开这一室的荒唐。

2.

为将军准备的房间在顶楼，纤细优雅的木质框架建筑蛰伏在黑夜里，似乎隐藏着不可探寻的神秘和力量，随处可见的乌金和唐风装饰让人身处此处却恍若隔世。

史蒂夫走在漫长而深邃的长廊上，鼻端是夜风和桃花潮湿又温暖的气息。多年来在战场上的枪炮、硝烟和鲜血中的磨砺让他拥有了一种野兽般敏捷而阴郁的直觉，稀薄的月光和地毯上暗自腐败的肥厚玫瑰花瓣，一切在这个夜晚都缠绕上了一层近乎恶意的情欲。史蒂夫抬手，推开面前沉重且散发着浓烈麝香气味的大门。

艺伎们弹拨三味线和筝奏响的那似乎永远不会终章的乐曲被隔绝在了室外，史蒂夫踏进卧室，脚步放得极轻，掩饰着从自己身体内部膨胀的不容忽视的压迫和危险。镶嵌金银箔的家具在极度昏暗的罅隙闪烁出斑驳陆离的暗芒，他的手覆上腰间的配枪，在黑暗中无声地探寻。

月影交错间璨然的一瞬，紫金色的帷幔被风吹拂荡开，柔情且狡猾地，照亮了铺满锦缎和兽皮的叠敷，暴露出其上熟睡中的人。

明与暗就在这极其微妙的短暂时间里媾和再分离，空气里淤留下几乎可以嗅见的、甜蜜的肉欲气息——温热、动人、保留着邪恶的侧影。接着他发现那种浓郁且放荡的香气其实来源于榻上那侧躺着的、妖异且神秘的人影。年轻的将军压抑下心头那诡秘的、不合时宜的柔情和欲望，那双暗蓝色的眼睛里翻涌起沉默地浪潮，长得近乎不详的睫毛垂下遮住了瞳孔起的阴翳。  
史蒂夫走近叠覆，伸手几近轻柔地抚开那由于风的挑逗而翕合浮动的纱幔。

他想他最终还是找到了那只白鸟。

那果然躺着一个，被夜色拥抱着的男孩子。史蒂夫几乎控制不住嘴角嘲弄的微笑，可是就像冥冥之中有不知名的鬼神引诱着他的心绪，他取来地上镀金的酒神烛台，金橘色的火苗似是拥有生命般的精灵，在那男孩子身上投下粘稠而沉郁的微光。

男孩侧着身子蜷缩在柔软的兽皮和他身上宽大、半散的黑色浴衣里，紧握的手指和苍白修长的小腿被银雪般的动物皮毛亲密地依偎着。他的头发很长，蓬松而微卷地披散开来，在火光的照耀下边缘处晕出玫瑰般的红调——这是个白种男孩——上帝啊，穿着刺绣和服的、在京都的妓院被送到他床上的西洋男孩。史蒂夫感到一种奇妙的的战栗从腹中燃上胸腔，带着近乎怪异的热意，让他迫不及待地想要看清掩藏在黑暗里的男孩的面孔。

眼前的场景暗含神话般的隐喻，烛光倾洒在男孩的睡颜上，金发的将军不由得凝滞了呼吸。

那是一张雪花石膏一般洁白而柔和的面孔，散发着从灵魂深处渗透的青春的红晕。他的确像一只美丽的白鸟般漂亮可爱，也似乎拥有被爱尔兰诗人赐福的、用吻与泪带离爱人逃脱玫瑰、百合与不详的星相的魔力。从他深邃的眼窝里流露出某种动物般迷人的天真和稚气，火焰的掠影照亮了男孩因为睡眠而微启的猩红嘴唇，史蒂夫忽然感到一种命运的隐痛深深扎进他心脏上的软肉，那饱满而柔润的肉欲就在那个瞬间残酷又多情地擒住了他，胃里的酒液幻化成血。

史蒂夫注视着那熟睡中的、像一捧烂熟而颓废的莓果般散发出甜腻诱惑气味的身体，那滥情的、潮红的眼尾。放任自己的目光流连于这个被睡眠扼住的美人带给他了一种不可言喻的满足和冲动——他不知道这是否应该令人感到毛骨悚然，但他必须坦诚，他感到自己的性欲愉悦地舒展开来，像一朵在体内绽放的花朵。突然神启一般的，一个名字在他的唇齿间嗫嚅。

达那厄。

高塔上裸身的达那厄，被占有的达那厄，克利姆特的达那厄。

神的达那厄。

3.

“跪下。”  
那男人命令道。

詹姆斯咬住自己的下唇，乖顺地在男人面前屈膝。他并不为男人强硬而冷酷的话语所悲伤或恼怒，出于某种特殊的雏鸟情节，他对于眼前的金发男人有着发自骨血深处的信任和依恋——这是将他拖出冰冷如冥府的海水的人，是在他失去了所有记忆和曾经之后在这个陌生而气质忧伤的国度给予他救赎的、于他而言神一般的男人。服从他使他的肌肤感受到近乎是肉欲的战栗，他总会听他的话。

他是个没有过去的幽灵，如果没有他的拯救者，凭着他异域的面孔和畸形的身体，他活不过那个幽寂的月夜。从他身上那一小块被磨损的狗牌上他大概得知了自己的名字，其他的一切就像碾破了的石膏，散在风里再也无可溯源。

詹姆斯身上单薄而脆弱的白色绸衣随着他的动作更加亲昵地贴上他的肌肉，勾勒出他身体那不同寻常的美丽线条。

他微微歪了歪脑袋，长而浓密的褐色卷发在空气中划出一道美妙的弧度。他看着眼前金发的男人背对着自己脱下那身枪驳领的重工西服——男人身上那种浓重的压迫感和野兽气质总是被这样的领型衬托得更加张扬而阴郁，简直叫人无法呼吸。  
白衬衣被利落的褪下，露出男人堪称华丽的背肌——宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的窄腰——这是阿瑞斯的肉体。

但那暴露在外的皮肤并不是同那具神谕般身体的其他部位一样优雅而饱含贵族气质的无杂质的白——男人那蛰伏着一身暴戾肌肉的脊背上，纹绘着一头狰狞的、高傲的、狂乱的八头巨蛇。

那是一幅极其惊艳的纹身，铺满了男人的后背。金身的八头狂蟒神情各异，随着男人身体上肌肉的纹理以一种极具美感的古典姿态盘踞在那提坦神般的身躯上，就像被封印在他身体里的邪神，像某种隐秘而极恶的契约，灵与肉堕落而化作人间的新神。为首的那只最狂虐的蛇首——那最邪恶、最堕落的妖魂的蛇瞳，仔细看是一个小而圆的伤疤——一个从心口贯穿至后背的弹痕，皮肉萎缩而褶皱，隐藏在暗金色的颜料里化成更加邪佞的事物。

男人告诉詹姆斯这是大和传说中的八岐大蛇——事实上，男人在这座岛国里被人熟知的名字也是八岐，Orochi——强大而血腥的、古老的妖怪。但他身后的那只奢华的金色巨蟒却被塑造出一只断颈，一只鲜血淋漓的恐怖断颈，昭示着某种恐怖而不详的寓意——这金发碧眼的男人创造出了现实里崭新的血色神话，断颈的九头蛇，黑暗的、出格的、愤世嫉俗的——这个恶劣的男人让自己被封神。

那只从母体上被斩首的第九只蛇头却以某种旖旎的形式仍旧存活于世间，詹姆斯闭上眼睛——它活在自己的身体上。

Orochi换上一件鼠灰色的和服，这样的颜色消极而晦暗，像烟花烈火烧尽退去繁华后余烬的颜色——奢靡的残影。他的面孔是极精致的，满足西方人对神祇的一切幻想，但是唇角和眼尾却依附着某种妖精般蛊惑人心的、轻浮的禁色——那英俊而坚强的面部线条细微间流露出的、带着浓重恶意的美貌，在他身后那片华美纹身的衬映下更加不似凡人。他的魂魄太沉重，侵蚀了肉身的实感，使他更像一种极美的幻象——一种极轻易就会被爱上的幻象。

男人在詹姆斯面前单膝跪下，他们之间的距离很近，詹姆斯能嗅见他身上那种引人沉迷的罪恶气息——就像夏夜里腥甜的湿薄雾气里被囚禁其中的暴烈的月光。Orochi手中是他的黑绸领带，他的手指挑起詹姆斯的下巴，动作轻柔而眷恋，那水一般丝滑的缎带勒进长发男孩的双唇之间，换来一声压抑的喘息——当他们在做这件事的时候詹姆斯是不被允许说话的，否则就会受到惩罚。领带在男孩脑后系成一个漂亮的绳结，墨黑色衬着白肤红唇和柔软的卷发，Orochi还没对他的男孩做些什么，詹姆斯就已经像一朵开到极致的凄艳玫瑰一般，暴露出缠绕于他骨血深处的那种、几乎是命运般的受虐之美。愈暴力愈美，八岐知道自己是极端幸运的，他再也无可能找到比詹姆斯更加动人的宝贝。

接下来是他的身体。詹姆斯闭上眼睛，他将把自己的全部交给眼前的这个男人。

粗糙的麻制长绳套上脖颈处赤裸的肌肤，那种痒意是接近痛苦的欢愉。绳索上的细小毛刺柔和无害，但摩擦时仍在苍白的皮肉上留下浅淡的红痕。詹姆斯紧咬着嘴唇承受Orochi带给他的感受，体会着绳子在身体上缠绕、收紧，给予他几乎是被爱抚的错觉。他抬眼看着那正专注而温柔地捆绑着他的男人——那天神般的面孔和躯体，在此刻是饱含柔情的施暴者，绳索和他的十指，暴力般的性——捆缚也是性爱的一种形式，一种完全剔除了动物性的神圣色情，像是某种献祭。

室内弥漫着情欲的味道，从詹姆斯喉中溢出的、交缠着痛苦和快乐的绵软呻吟在绳索穿过他腿间并紧紧后勒、迫使他的腰向后仰成一个紧绷而优美的弧度时变得更加情色挑逗。木色的细绳柔韧而无法被挣脱，深深地嵌入股沟，以及，更加恶劣地、用不甚温和的方式侵入了某个不该出现在男孩子身上的甜蜜器官——詹姆斯身上的第二朵花，那小小的、隐秘的、极度柔软的女穴。

詹姆斯跪在叠敷上，由于身上绳索的强迫而大大地敞开腿间，暴露出隐藏在那已经半勃的亮粉色阴茎之下的娇嫩花穴，这个礼物般的性器属于一种美丽的畸变——青涩而幼小，一朵开在双腿之间的花。麻绳陷进两片肉嫩的、花瓣般的阴唇之间，粗砺的表面残忍而狎昵地磨蹭上已经染上艳色的阴蒂——强烈而陌生的快感暗潮般汹涌上詹姆斯的脊骨，蜜与酒般燃烧着的欲望在他体内燃烧。被他含在穴口的绳索和他口中半截绸缎一样，被那具天真而淫乱的身体中吐出的蜜液浸透。

Orochi为他的艺术品打上最后一个绳结。他的神情依旧是那种贵族式的专注和沉迷，但他眼中积聚的暗色和乖戾却也暴露出他此刻正经受着欲望的折磨。他站起身，从背后抱住他因为汗湿和情动散发出醇酒般甜腻香气的男孩，撩开那头潮湿的长发，露出那张瓷器般馥郁美好的面孔。

他能感受到詹姆斯在他怀中的战栗，他伸手轻轻扳过他的脸颊，在他的男孩耳边低声奖励似地呢喃，“好孩子......好孩子......”，他在那温暖的脸侧皮肤上烙印般的留下几个细密的、湿润的吻，宽厚的手掌隔着詹姆斯身上那层单薄的交领寝衣抚摸、揉搓其下包裹着的温热而青春的肉体——那完全由他所控制的美妙肉体，顺从地为他所欣赏和玩弄。他用鼻尖轻缓地蹭着詹姆斯的发顶，贪婪且珍惜地占有着他发间的香气。

距离他从海岸线捡回他的宝贝男孩已经过了很多年，这些年里战争的高潮和余韵都默默淡去，往日的迷梦般轻盈脆弱的繁华渐渐复苏。就像命运在他们生命的伊始就已经由神作了预言一样，他终于等到了姓罗杰斯的将军踏上这座岛国。

Orochi的手指在詹姆斯扬起了脖颈上流连，感受到那郁金香花茎般的青色动脉在他掌下随着心跳的频率鲜活地跳动——年轻而美丽的生命。他用拇指抚上他的男孩湿润而鲜红的嘴唇，晶莹若爱液的口涎顺着他被迫张开的嘴角蜜一般从洁白的下颚滑落——就像色情诗里形容的画面，黏稠、烫热、散发饱溢情色的粉红色。而那双水晶般的绿眼因为花穴处源源不断的刺激而盈满泪水——那邪恶的绳索只要感受到轻微的动作就收得更紧，已然肿胀绽放的阴蒂就一次次被粗硬的绳索毫不温柔的摩擦——像水中的琉璃，像世间泉水之源。Orochi低头吻他的眼睛，尝到那浸湿了睫毛的甘苦的泪水，男人伸出舌尖卷走那些破碎的泪珠，在男孩多情的眼尾落下浅浅的吻。

这个男孩，是他将要送出的礼物。

那人给他的评价一针见血且毫不留情——残酷、无情、纯粹的恶。他乐意照单全收这样的形容，他不负此名。他怀中的美人，这朵他一手浇灌的恶之花，他宠爱他、怜悯他、像对待情人和雏妓一样对待他，他是他的仇恨滋生出的一把完美的刃，Orochi自诩无爱之人，他不会爱上自己手中的刀，即便他吻他时唇角的温柔连上帝的悲悯都无可及。

他让詹姆斯做出侧躺的姿势，那些穿过他身体的绳索将他衬托的如原罪般性感而诱人。他跪在叠敷上，让男孩的头枕在自己的腿上——一个极其亲密且依偎的姿势，像是爱人之间的温存。丝绢般柔软闪亮的长发铺在锦缎和他们两人的身上，似是海妖的神秘之网。

绳索在詹姆斯胸前交叉，将他少女般青涩且不易被发觉的幼乳勾勒出极度肉欲的形状。Orochi的指尖温柔地拂过他的肩头，接着毫不犹豫地撕扯下他身上那蝉翼般轻薄的绸衣，将他胸前那双性人的尖小乳房暴露在男人炙热且露骨的视线下——它们在平日的衣着之下根本不会被发现，而此刻泄露出粉嫩的肉感。淡色的乳珠在微凉的空气里挺立饱满，可怜可爱，引人采撷。

Orochi用指尖随意地抚弄着那逐渐被挑逗成颓丽艳色的两点，宠物般栖在他膝头的詹姆斯抬起迷离的双眼，他沾湿的长睫毛变得更厚且沉重，就像缀在眼前的屏障。他用滚烫的脸颊蹭着Orochi棉麻浴衣散发着令他安心气味的布料，像发情的母猫一般身体湿软且淫荡，哼唧着羞耻却无力控制的甜腻呻吟。

他是Orochi最满意的作品，而那妖精般的男人是他的牧者、他的黑暗耶和华。

他会为他做任何事，为了他的快乐。

极夜里水雾朦胧的晚风吹在皮肤上，像将身体浸泡在冬季的海水里一样刻进肌骨的冰凉。梦境里的禁锢和Orochi身上那使他成瘾的气息破碎消散如若清晨的月光，詹姆斯在一阵悲伤的眩晕里蓦地睁开眼睛，正对上一张和他梦中那男人不差毫厘的、似神的面孔。

詹姆斯感到心脏不由自主地狠狠颤动，几乎要跳出他的喉管。

他强迫自己的视线落在那人英挺军装的肩章上——尽管那张面孔年轻且过于俊美，数颗闪耀的明星已然落在他的肩头。Orochi的话语回荡在耳畔，罗杰斯将军。詹姆斯向他露出一个甜蜜而无辜的笑容，星辰的倒影落入期间，灿烂又胜过星辰。

4.

史蒂夫曾认为肉体色情沉重、阴森、厚颜无耻，就像死亡一样令人晕炫，但是此刻他忽然心神震颤地意识到，正如死亡一样，性也令人上瘾、令人心甘情愿地堕落沉迷。

那男孩就像他那精怪故事般的名字一样，像一只甜蜜而可爱的小白鸟似不知廉耻地扑进年轻将军的怀抱，先前那失去知觉躺到在叠敷上、看起来像阿多尼斯般令人不敢触碰的少年被证实原来也是一朵尘世的玫瑰，拥有和凡人一样受难的美——一朵尘世的玫瑰，是可以被亵渎的。史蒂夫的下腹因为这样的欲念燃起炽烈的火，他的手伸进男孩敞开的衣襟，从精致的锁骨向下，指尖感受到胸口梦幻般不可思议的柔软。

金发的将军动作微怔，脑海里掠过某个令人难以置信的肮脏猜测，他禁锢住那男孩的手腕，将他推进柔软蓬松的睡榻。精美的刺绣和服被毫不怜惜的撕开丢弃在一边——在见过他身下的这个男孩之后，世间哪里还有值得被称作美的死物。苍白的肌肤和青年修长柔韧的肉体衬着那棕褐色的密长发丝，在昏暗浓稠的光线里自成一片莹润的光源。史蒂夫的手掌抚摸上那男孩随着呼吸上下优美起伏的腰腹，感受着将如此美丽且易碎的生命握在指尖的诡秘悸动——他从未渴望过这样的体验，如今他已经不愿仅仅浅尝辄止，他需要更多、更多。

詹姆斯在男人的爱抚之下急促的喘息呻吟，Orochi没有告诉他所有，但他总能猜出线索——就算是失去记忆的他也听过不少双生兄弟彼此由于从母胎里带出的恶意和嫉恨在人生的每一个角落彼此相残的故事——双胞胎是不详的预兆，东洋人乐得以此编撰神话。他们太相似了——詹姆斯感受到那年轻的将军落在他脖颈间的滚烫的吻——完全重合的五官、陷入情欲之中潮红的眼睛，那种相似几乎是神性的，让詹姆斯不可控制地感受到一阵不伦的幸福，病态的欢愉。

男人的手探入了他的腿间，詹姆斯闭上眼睛，半是痛苦半是快乐地感知着将军带茧的手指触碰到了他那异于常人的女穴——那儿已经渗出黏滑且放荡的甜液，沾湿了腿根和股缝。他听见那战神般英俊的男人喉咙里翻滚着低哑的咆哮，而自己的双腿被粗鲁地分得更开，将那朵代表了人间的极乐与浪荡的花彻底展现在那人眼前——含着满口露水的阴唇在月色中轻颤，引诱着面前男人的占有和怜爱。

史蒂夫只在那些不入流的文学作品或是大兵们醉酒后的胡言中听说过这种天生双花的尤物——是神送给人间的艳窟，他以往只将其当作艳色传说，听过便一笑了之，而当他真的在现世里亲眼所见，才知道这样的美人多么摧人心智——他的理智和自持几乎被腹中的欲火烧成一捧无用的灰烬。那绿眼睛的恶所美人眼尾泛着湿媚的红，由神的邪念揉成的身体在他身下像一朵无力的百合。

他握住那白鸟瘦而韧的腰，几乎用上了战壕里的速度褪下自己象征着荣誉和美利坚的军服，动作野兽般狂野而性感。史蒂夫用手抚慰着自己早已硬烫成烙铁的阴茎，一手抓住那男孩的长发让他转身趴伏在兽皮和锦缎的包围之间。

然而那美人的脊背并非想象中的无瑕白璧，而是堪称鬼魅的一片华丽纹身。

并非是史蒂夫在海军看到那些水手们发泄般宣言似的图腾，这只白鸟的身后绘这一大片油画般浓郁而梦幻的玫瑰，融合了日本浮世绘风格的彩绘浪漫而精致，花朵艳色无边。

史蒂夫心头一悸。那阴郁却馥秘的笔触在男孩身上绽放出狂乱的美，丰厚、紧密的玫瑰花瓣中间，却恶兆般隐藏着一只阴恻狡狠的毒蛇——暗金色的蛇瞳道竖，霸占着花朵近乎疯狂的生机。子弹般窄小狭长的蛇头泛出近乎酒神般嘲讽狂欢的神情。

花与蛇。邪恶的绘画占有了那男孩的肌肤，史蒂夫从那蛇的竖瞳中却看到了另外一个人的眼睛。

他想起硝烟弥漫的大海，橙红色的大火在漆黑的海面上放肆地燃烧；他想起自己那曾经宠爱、放纵的弟弟妖精般残酷的笑容，一双蓝眼睛宛若没有月亮的黑夜。

然后是在混乱中举枪的自己，子弹嵌进骨肉的闷响于他而言如若漫天的雷鸣——他打烂了双生兄弟的心脏，如同在同一刻碾碎了自己的内脏。

那些经年之前的画面在一个短暂的须臾占领了他的视线，但很快褪色消亡。他猜到了眼前的美人为何活色生香，可他现在不在乎那恶魔般不死的弟弟。尘世间的无常闲得如此惨白无趣，而无常又将生命置于晨间的朝露里，黑暗几乎会在任何一个时刻降临，他为了逃离必将降临的黑暗痛苦了半生，此刻他只想要享乐。

人间的极乐就在他面前，眼前这朵恶之花，他心口为他贮满了无由的怜惜和钟爱。

将军的手掌带着某种令人骨酥的温情抚摸着自己的脊背，拂过华美的花瓣和金蛇，詹姆斯不懂他那莫名的温柔，耳畔却会想起Orochi和那断颈的八岐——“我把我的心注入了你的肌骨。”  
无论是双胞胎里的哪一个都让他的心和胃一同幽幽颤抖。  
他是Orochi亲手创造的圣妓，而眼下亦是一场宗教卖淫。他为了僭越现身，神圣就在这个过程中出现在他身上。他将生命都献给了这场禁忌。

将军的吻印在了他的侧脸，詹姆斯感觉到某个灼热而薄发的巨大硬物抵上他柔软而狭小的穴口，拨开湿润缠绵的阴唇，向那窄而隐秘的甬道里缓慢地推进。

他被那痛苦的撕裂感吓坏了，唇齿间溢出碎成气音的喘息——他究竟不是女孩子，那玩笑般长在他身上的女穴更小且更短，承受身后男人狼一般令人恐惧的阳物简直就是极端痛苦的惩罚。詹姆斯在男人的手下根本没有逃脱的可能，那金发的将军想野兽交配般将献给他的雌兽压在身下，尖利的犬齿叼住男孩后颈的皮肉细细地噬咬。

史蒂夫被男孩子紧致紧致至极的穴道吮吸得得到近乎痛苦的欢愉，不成熟的女穴被迫承欢，但却不能忽略这男孩本性的淫荡和贪婪——骚热湿滑的蜜液从身体深处最柔软之处源源不断地流淌，润滑、取悦着庞大而野蛮的侵入者。将军的双手箍住男孩的腰挺动自己怒胀的欲望，将穴口和甬道操得松软滑腻——那神圣且放荡的双性之体天赋异禀，在最初的痛苦过后很快被那种被填满、被拥有的感觉所取代——淫乱的快乐在那双漂亮的绿眼睛里逐渐充盈，驱赶了沉郁的痛苦。

史蒂夫被男孩脸上失神的欢愉取悦，那种甜蜜而幸福的表情和那张美丽的面孔，只是单单注视着就能让人射精。将军将余留在外的一截阴茎彻底撞进那孩子花穴的最深处，换来一声带着浓浓泪意，并暗藏极致快感的尖叫。他的龟头深陷进了某个奇妙而极度柔软的地方，像天使的口腔——年轻的将军用拇指揉搓着那白鸟艳红而湿软的唇，在脑海里快乐爆炸的间隙觊觎这张嘴为自己口交的美好景致。

他身下的男孩子像精制的瓷器般完美无瑕，同时又坚韧而不易破碎。他绝对要感谢那暗黑拉撒路似的弟弟为自己送上的这份极致的礼物。他不惧怕他在打什么主意，也不在乎这男孩是间谍还是杀手，他喜欢这让自己称心如意，同时在床榻上乖巧又甜蜜的宝贝。他要在这离家遥远的东洋投掷很多时光，他不忍心让这男孩只做一次性的玩具——他得造一只金笼，将他的小鸟养在怀中。

将军用指尖抚去男孩额角湿淋淋的汗水，这小孩高潮了好多次，每一次小穴都拼死地搅动，带着他被征服的征服者跃上另一道近乎不属于人间的极乐。那张被肉欲和色情填满的天真面孔就是兽欲的春药，窗棂外的月色已经彻底消亡，透明的、玉色的晨光洒在詹姆斯绯红色的眼角，像上帝之芒洒向圣物。

汗水跌下史蒂夫的鼻尖，他的阴茎深深嵌进男孩彻底骚软嫩滑的蜜穴深处，硕大的龟头彻底撞进宫口，男孩在无声的尖叫里把头埋进男人的胸口，史蒂夫轻柔地吻过他的长发，身下的动作却愈发凶狠。滚烫的、浓稠的精液灌进男孩娇小且为发育完全的子宫，在小腹隆起一个惊人且色气的小小凸起。

将军将肉刃从他的白鸟身体里不舍地退出，鲜血和白色的浊液掺合在一起汩汩淌出已经无法闭合的穴口，淫靡而浓郁的麝香气味从这个这个孩子的每一寸皮肤里渗出，承欢一夜的浪荡美人。史蒂夫勾起他无力的下巴，指尖伸进那早已烂熟的花穴，沾了满手鲜血——甜腻的初血涂抹在那张鲜艳的、颓废的、玫瑰花瓣般的双唇上，然后俯下身，索取一个血腥味的吻。

那致命的高潮简直毁掉了他的脑子，詹姆斯浑身酸软，在唇舌甜腻地相交时刻迷茫地想，罗杰斯家的双胞胎在将军抬起头时仿佛融化再凝聚成了同一个人——那张英俊的神一般的男人，唇角占满了污秽且情色的处子血。他忽然觉得好笑，偏过头任凭长发遮住自己的口鼻，遮住那个傻气的笑容。

史蒂夫板正男孩那张但这的、稚气却妩媚的面孔，抚去他脸上的长发，某种奇异的情意纠缠在他心头，让这位金发的将军难以分辨，但他决定先享受这一刻几乎不真实的美妙，至于其他的，战争已成往事，他们来日方长就是了。

“所以我的小鸟，你叫什么名字。”

END.


End file.
